The objectives of this project are to provide optimal patient care through the pharmacist's use and maintenance of an individual outpatient drug profile to provide necessary drug information and administration instructions to outpatients, and to dispense prescriptions to outpatients. When the pharmacist receives the prescriptions from an outpatient, he reviews them for completeness and against any previously prescribed drugs for drug-drug interactions and any known allergies. This new prescription information is then added to the outpatient drug profile. When a patient is admitted or discharged, the outpatient profile serves as a method by which the pharmacist may verify that necessary medications are continued. The prescriptions will then be prepared and dispensed with the pharmacist advising the patient of common side effects and specific administration instructions. Patient compliance is stressed by the pharmacist.